


La vie continue (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Harold règne sur Beurk avec bienveillance, il veut faire honneur à son père. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu assumer seul, heureusement que sa tendre Astrid est à ses côtés chaque jour pour l'aider, et qu'elle lui a offert deux merveilleux enfants.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 1





	La vie continue (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Cette commande a été passée par Liaux : faire une histoire sur Astrid et Harold, sans plus de précisions sur ses attentes.

Harold avait pris la succession de son père et était à la tête de Beurk. Il avait fini par épouser Astrid, elle était la personne idéale pour régner avec lui. Krokmou était devenu le leader des dragons mais il avait fini par suivre une furie nocturne blanche absolument magnifique. Le jeune homme avait beaucoup souffert du départ de son meilleur ami, après la perte de son père encore récente ça avait été un terrible choc. Par chance le jeune viking avait pu compter sur son épouse, Astrid l'avait soutenu sans jamais faillir. Puis ils avaient fini par avoir des enfants, un garçon et une fille. Ils étaient magnifiques, Harold était tellement fier de les avoir.

Un jour il avait fini par revoir son dragon. Lui était toujours avec sa belle compagne et ils avaient eux aussi des bébés. Harold était heureux pour son vieil ami, même si le dragon avait eu du mal à le reconnaître au début. Mais après ils étaient redevenus complices comme avant. Les deux compères étaient heureux de voir que chacun avait une belle vie.

* * *

Harold rentra à Beurk avec Astrid et ils couchèrent les enfants. La blonde regarda son mari et lui sourit :

-Alors, tu étais content de le revoir ?

-Oui beaucoup, même si je dois bien avouer que ça m'a fait bizarre de voir que lui aussi a refait sa vie.

-Je sais, c'est incroyable.

Elle s'approcha de son mari et l'embrassa tendrement :

-Tu es heureux avec moi non ? Tu es content d'avoir les enfants ?

-Oui je suis très heureux avec toi ma chérie, et avoir les enfants sont les choses les plus formidables qui me soient arrivées avec t'avoir épousée et avoir rencontré Krokmou.

La blonde se blottit contre son mari en caressant son dos, ça lui faisait si bizarre de se dire qu'ils étaient adultes, parents, chefs de Berk alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps ils étaient simplement deux adolescents qui apprenaient à vaincre les dragons. Avant Harold n'était qu'un jeune homme timide et empoté mais il avait pris ses responsabilités à la mort de son père. Astrid était fière de voir ce qu'il était devenu, il avait prouvé à tous sa valeur, au-delà de leur apprendre comment sympathiser avec les dragons au lieu de les tuer. Harold embrassa sa femme et ils montèrent dans leur chambre. Ils se couchèrent et commencèrent à se câliner. Astrid caressa le torse de son mari et le regarda, il s'était laissé pousser la barbe ce qui lui donnait un air plus viril. Il était vraiment beau, Astrid l'aimait toujours autant. Harold passa son bras autour de sa femme et lança :

-J'espère que nous pourrons bientôt y retourner. Toutes ces années sans lui m'ont parues une éternité, j'espère ne pas avoir à attendre aussi longtemps pour la prochaine fois.

-C'est vrai que chevaucher un dragon m'avait manqué à moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup aimé que nos enfants découvrent ça.

-Si seulement les autres habitants du monde pouvaient accepter les dragons ! Si nous pouvions vivre en harmonie...

-Un jour ça arrivera, j'en suis sûre.

-Mais quand ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais toutes les choses changent. Nous en sommes le parfait exemple tu ne crois pas ? Après tout au début je ne te supportais pas, et regarde maintenant !

Le brun ne put retenir un sourire, son épouse avait raison. Elle lui sourit :

-Tu sais Sigrid et Stoïk étaient vraiment heureux d'avoir fait leur premier vol.

En effet ça avait été une évidence pour le couple que leur fils porte le nom du défunt père d'Harold. Astrid avait insisté, c'était sa marque de respect envers son ancien chef. Tout le monde aimait Stoïk et la mort de ce dernier avait affecté tous les habitants de Beurk.

* * *

Le couple aimait s'occuper du peuple de Beurk, ils étaient proches de tout le monde. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux, il était en train d'écouter Varek lui raconter à quel point les dragons lui manquaient. Harold ne comprenait que trop bien ce sentiment, lui aussi avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait une partie de lui-même depuis que Krokmou et tous les dragons avaient quitté Beurk. Kranedur arriva :

-Bonjour les amis, oh attention à ma barbe fournie !

Harold leva les yeux au ciel, le blond avait beau faire de son mieux il n'avait pas un seul poil sur le visage. C'était un immense complexe chez le jeune homme qui utilisait donc ses cheveux pour donner l'impression d'une barbe. Le brun le regarda :

-Alors, que puis-je pour toi Kranedur?

-Je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien nous marier avec Agva.

-Oh... oui bien sûr. Je ne savais même pas que vous étiez fiancés.

-Disons qu'on se plaît bien et on a abordé l'idée quelques fois et je crois que c'est le bon moment.

-Très bien, quand vous serez sûrs du jour dites le moi et je m'en occuperais.

Varek se gratta la nuque :

-Je voulais aussi te demander une faveur.

-Je t'écoute.

-Bah avec Kognedur on aimerait bien se marier aussi.

-Waouh... c'est vraiment... oui bien sûr, pareil que pour Kranedur, dites moi quand vous voudrez.

Astrid arriva :

-Désolée les garçons mais je dois vous l'enlever.

Elle prit la main de son mari et l'emmena à l'écart. Harold sourit :

-Merci beaucoup, tu me sauves ma chérie !

-Je sais, mais c'est aussi et surtout notre anniversaire de mariage. Aujourd'hui ça fait précisément huit ans que nous sommes mariés.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'avais oublié ?

Harold l'emmena chez eux, alla chercher un cadeau et revint auprès de sa femme. Astrid l'ouvrit fébrilement et sourit, c'était un magnifique collier. Le brun l'embrassa et murmura :

-Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie.

-Joyeux anniversaire Harold. Désolée, mon cadeau ne se voit pas encore mais...

Elle prit la main de son mari et la posa sur son ventre encore plat. Harold eut un magnifique sourire et la serra dans ses bras :

-Je suis tellement content, et si nous allions promener ?

-Avec plaisir, je me suis arrangée, ta mère va les garder.

-Fantastique, notre soirée est à nous !

Ils partirent main dans la main, ils allaient pleinement profiter de cette soirée en amoureux. Ils étaient tous les deux très simples, ils n'avaient pas des goûts de luxes, ils pensaient beaucoup aux autres. Harold embrassa sa femme en souriant, ils étaient partis là où il avait rencontré Krokmou, c'était leur petit havre de paix, personne à part eux n'y allait jamais. Ils se baignèrent dans la cascade, firent même l'amour et rentrèrent finalement chez eux. Les petits étaient endormis depuis longtemps, Valka aussi était endormie dans un fauteuil. Harold déposa une couverture sur les épaules de sa mère et il monta avec Astrid pour embrasser les enfants avant d'aller coucher. Ils aimaient leur vie telle qu'elle était, ils n'avaient pas besoin de luxe ou de richesse pour être heureux. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin était d'être tous les deux, d'avoir leurs enfants auprès d'eux, leurs familles et revoir les dragons autant que possible même si chaque fois c'était en cachette.


End file.
